


Lace

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Queen Prompts [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s, Band as a Family, Crossdressing, Fluff, Found Family, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: A wager between John and Freddie about who's partner is the prettier bride causes Roger to end up in a wedding dress. They don't solve the initial question. Brian documents it all.





	Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt request from my Tumblr.

Roger looks down at the lacy silk fabric in his arms, then back at his mostly undressed form in the mirror.

“Explain to me again, why I’m doing this?” He pitches his voice so it carries over the door.

“Because Freddie opened his mouth,” Brian’s voice replies.

He wonders if the guitarist is still wearing the vaguely amused smile, he has been all morning.

“Yes, but what does that have to do with me being dragged into it?”

“It’s a couple’s wager!”

“And yet, you and Chrissie escape the crossfire.”

“Chrissie is visiting an aunt in Wales,” Brain replies blithely.

He scowls at Brian’s luck and then at the taunting blue-white gown. It’s beautiful, he’ll admit with the flowy skirt and unusual bodice, the color is stunning too he’s never thought of a wedding having a dress color other than white. Freddie picked it out with amazing accuracy, and Roger has to wonder how often Freddie imagined it or if it was just his fashion sense.

“Have you gotten stuck?”

“I haven’t put it on.”

“I think Veronica is nearly done with her makeup.”

He shouldn’t be so surprised that both John and Freddie would go so far for this damned bet. Roger sighs and tugs the zipper down, fearing that it would get caught in the lace. Then he tilts his head, does he step into or pull it over his head? It shouldn’t matter, but he decides to step into it.

Without zipping up the back, it appears to fit. He sways the fabric and laughs at how it moves. The struggle his finds is trying to zip it up. No matter how he contorts himself it can’t zip it much further than part way.

“Brian, help.”

He hears a soft chuckle and then the dressing room door opens. Roger pouts. Brian raises an eyebrow and Roger turns around. The top of the dress tightens, and then the zipper slides easily closed.

“You didn’t fasten the top.”

“How many ways do you have to close the damn thing?”

Brian shrugs, “we’ve worn clothes more confusion than this.”

“That’s because you have a weird fetish for clothes that lace up.”

“You know what Freddie would say if my shirt was as baggy as the sleeves.”

“Dress like a dad like John. Solves all the problems,” Roger grumbles.

He doesn’t know how John won that argument, but comparatively, he dresses plainly. Roger would pay money to see Freddie cowed in an argument that wasn’t out of exasperation. Brian playfully picks up the skirt.

“Shall I escort you to the next step?”

“They’re not going to do too much make-up, are they?”

“Likely not, probably evening out your skin and making your eyes look nicer,” Brian shrugs, still holding the train.

Roger sticks his tongue out, “my eyes are already nice you tosser.”

“I said nicer,” Brian replies.

The make-up artist, one of their usual roadies on tour, looks a little stunned when he walks in. Roger sighs and then turns to Brian.

“This makes me look even more like a girl, doesn’t it?”

“You’re pretty, at least.”

The one good thing about having Freddie as a frontman is that it brought out Brian’s genuine-side, at least with complimenting Roger on physical appearance. It had been a long slog, but now Brian tosses around compliments like John tosses peanuts. He sits down and the girl tuts.

“You’re supposed to put the skirt under you before you sit, Mr. Taylor.”

Roger stands and tries it again and this time he doesn’t feel the faux leather of the chair touching his bare thigh. It’s much more comfortable. Brian lurks in the background and when his eyes are closed for a light coat of eyeshadow, he can swear that he heard a camera click. He doesn’t comment on it but files the information away for a trade of blackmail material.

“And done, now we just have to do something with your hair.”

He watches as best he can, his distance from the mirror making the girl’s actions blurry, but he can tell she’s keeping it smoother than he would usually wear. Then she twists it and clips the longer part of his hair.

“There you are!”

Roger leans forward to examine himself until Brian takes pity and hands him a mirror. His bangs and a few of the short pieces of his hair hang around his face and frame it nicely. It feels strange to have it tied back. As Brian had guessed the make-up was light and you could barely tell that it was there, except for how it brightened his eyes.

“Are we ready now?”

“I think so.”

Once more Brian picks up the train and Roger tries to not roll his eyes at his friend’s antics. They enter the spacious showroom, and he wants to know how Freddie got the staff to agree to something like this. Over to the side, John and Freddie stand but they’re kept facing forward by an excited Mary. Brian tilts his head to where Veronica is standing to look stunning. Her hair and make-up are far more intricate than Roger’s own, but her dress falls on the simpler side.

“My, Roger, you certainly clean up well.”

Roger shrugs, “you can think Freddie for this one.”

“I am!”

He hears a click from the camera. Brian is grinning like he had just been told he gets to go into space.

“Maybe we should put Brian into a dress.”

Veronica purses her lips, “he’d be stunning.”

Brian quickly vacates the area. Roger quirks his lips up and Veronica nods. They’re going to get Brian into a dress by the end of the day.

“And grooms, you may turn!”

Roger wants to see John’s reaction to Veronica, but he’s caught up in how much love and adoration Freddie is looking at him with. It’s softer than his usual passion but no less intense. His breath gets caught in his throat. There are only about twenty feet separating them, but it feels like a canyon. John is the first to break the stillness by moving gracefully to Veronica. Roger glances at him and can’t help but think that Veronica is a very lucky woman to have John’s whole heart.

He takes the step for Freddie, which invigorates Freddie into moving forward. Roger is caught by the waist and dipped back. The momentum knocks some of the hair loose from the clip and tickles the back of his neck. Their kiss is deep but short because the angle is hell on his back, at least how Freddie is currently supporting him. He gets swung forward, and he’s glad that they had allowed him to keep the store slippers on instead of stilettoes.

Freddie stares at him again and Roger smiles.

“Well, don’t you look absolutely stunning.”

“Can’t say I ever imagined myself in a wedding dress,” he steals a chaste kiss.

“Hm, I bet it would look lovely taking it off of you.”

Roger grins, “there’s a clasp at the top.”

Mary claps her hands sharply, “well, Brian, who do you think won?”

Brian shrugs, “I wouldn’t be the one to ask.”

“Wait! You didn’t come up with a way to judge this thing!” Roger screeches.

John suddenly burst out laughing. He ducks his head into Veronica’s shoulder to stifle the noise. Mary’s lips are perfectly pursed and she’s not looking at him. Brian’s smile is fond. Roger has obviously missed out on something. While he’s looking at the others Freddie has moved out of his line of vision. Roger glances around until he looks down.

Freddie is on one knee.

_What._

“I know we can’t legally get married, nor would you wear a dress when that becomes the case,” Freddie digs into his back pocket, “but, you have made me immeasurably happy and I can think of no better way to ask this, but in front of our family.”

Roger blinks.

“Roger Meddows Taylor, will you do me the honor of staying by my side?”

There’s a ring in Freddie’s hand.

Freddie is on his knee.

Oh.

Huh.

Roger couldn’t stop the happy tears if he tried. He grins widely once everything clicks and he launches himself forward with a yell. They both tumble to the ground.

“Careful, Rog,” he vaguely hears John say.

“I haven’t heard an answer yet,” Mary hums.

“Yes! Freddie! Of course!”

Freddie grabs the back of his head and smashes their lips together. They snog for several minutes before something clears their throat again (John). Roger pulls apart and Freddie’s hand uncurls over the box which he had protected during the collision.

Freddie takes the ring out of velvet and Roger is speechless. It’s a solid silver band with soft ripples edged into it, and the middle ripple seems to be filled with a blue stone. He sticks out his hand, and as soon as it settles on his finger, he notes that there’s zero chance of the band getting in the way of his drumming.

Roger stares at it entranced, “I love it.”

Brian’s camera clicks again.

**Author's Note:**

> @sammyspreadyourwings  
> I should be working on my chapter fics lmao


End file.
